


Gold

by AngelWars



Series: Angel's Clonecest July [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Echo is a good boyfriend, Engagement, Fives is a good boyfriend, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mando'a, Romance, Sunsets, True Love, You will cry!, Your heart will throb!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25173082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWars/pseuds/AngelWars
Summary: ‘TrueLove is a meeting of two souls, fully accepting the dark and the light within each other, bound by the courage to grow through struggle intobliss.’
Relationships: CT-21-0408 | Echo/CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555
Series: Angel's Clonecest July [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813453
Comments: 62
Kudos: 27
Collections: Echo&Fives





	Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Liberty_Belle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liberty_Belle/gifts).



> This is day 3 of the ClonecestInJuly challenge! I finally finished this one. Again, I am taking my time with this July thing because it’s stressful; so instead of rushing myself (and because I want to write long prompts) I probably will take this challenge all the way into August XD Screw July!! 
> 
> Thank you to my beta reader/editor [Liberty_Belle!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liberty_Belle) Yet again, you have done an amazing job and I am very appreciative!! I hope you all enjoy this one! ALL FLUFF!! It’s so cute and the ending is just perfect. uwu
> 
> * **Warning** : You may need to go to the hospital if your heart is throbbing from how adorable this is!
> 
> **Prompt word: Gold**

The sunset is truly a blessing to see. It’s like a refined painting, painted by the most talented artist in the entire galaxy. It’s a perfect backdrop to the tall spiraling glass buildings, the speeders flying in the distance, and soon the colors of violet, blue, and magenta clash; indicating that nightlife has just begun. 

Coruscant has been blessed with beautiful sights from dusk till dawn—even the clouds look so fluffy and salmon pink. Fives breathes it in at peace, where no one can find him. Well, actually, someone has found him; and it’s not a random somebody but rather the person he fell in love with a long time ago. _Echo. Beautiful, attractive, soft-to-the-touch Echo, who’s eyes captivate my attention every time._

For the first year they’d been together, he couldn’t imagine ever needing more than just this, just being with Echo. But that changed when he watched one of his brothers face something he hoped he would never have to. One of his squadmates from Torrent lost his lover during a really bloody battle before he had the chance to tell his _cyare_ he loved him. Fives remembers hearing quiet sobs coming from his teammate’s bunk that night.

After that, Fives started thinking deeply and very carefully about the things he might regret _not_ doing.

_Death doesn’t discriminate._ That’s something he knows all too well. 

Decision made, he’d taken Echo out on their last night in Coruscant. The full works—dinner, a romantic walk in the park—a classic perfect date. Which leads to where he is now. With the wind blowing against his face and a hand wrapped around his own, he feels warm. All of this is a surprise for his _cyare._ Fives turns his gaze onto him, _Echo,_ and Echo’s golden eyes look back, shining with adoration.

“Fives, I’m really happy that you dragged me all the way up here. I’ve never seen anything quite this beautiful. I mean, I knew that Coruscant’s sunsets are jaw-dropping, but this!” Echo gestures with a wave of his hand to the red sky. “This is more than I could've dreamed. Did...did you do this...all for me?” The corner of Echo’s lips quirks up. Fives brushes one finger down the side of Echo’s face and nods.

“Well, I can’t take credit for the sunset,” — _there’s_ that fond eye-roll he loves. “But of course. I did it for you because I wanted us to have a good time together. Just the two of us, and not with those scoundrels back at 79s.”

Echo chuckles at that, and Fives’ heart skips a beat.

“I appreciate it. I really do. I wish we could stay like this forever, but we’ll be needed back at the front real soon.” He looks down sadly, but Fives tips his chin up for a kiss. Echo’s lips are soft, delicate, like butterfly wings. 

Echo raises his hand and pulls Fives towards him, and suddenly, the weight in his pocket that he’s been hyper-aware of all night feels so much lighter. It’s still there, a solid reminder of what his last surprise is, but it doesn’t feel nearly as heavy anymore. 

Fives feels that if he kisses him long enough maybe he can survive on just sharing Echo’s breath, but all too soon, Fives’ chest begins to burn, screaming for him to breathe. Fives’ hand skims the side of Echo’s face and he slowly breaks the kiss. 

Echo licks his lips longingly, for the electric taste of him, before opening his eyes as well. On cue, the sun starts to dip below the horizon behind Echo’s head, splashing green across the red-orange sky.

Fives stares at him in awe. He’s hypnotized by the pure beauty in front of him. Echo’s eyes are a deep ocean of gold and honey; he sees his reflection in them. Fives opens his mouth as if to say something. Echo swipes a finger over his lips, where it catches slightly on the lower one, dragging it down just a little before letting it go.  
  


“Come on, darling. We should go. It’s getting dark and I'd rather get back to _The Resolute_ before the others get there. You know they won't let us go to bed in peace if we're not already there when they get back,” Echo said. "I really don't feel like getting dragged into their drunken shenanigans while sober."

Fives rolls his eyes playfully. “Oh yes.”

Echo stands, and Fives takes the hand he offers to pull him to his feet as well. They smile at one another before Echo turns away and starts to head down to the slope of the hill, but Fives feels the circular object in his pocket again and can’t wait. 

_Death doesn’t discriminate._

“Wait, Echo.” Fives quickly digs into his pocket, brings out his surprise, and then he stares at his hand. _I can’t believe I am doing this._ Echo turns around and cocks his head to the side playfully. “What is it, Fives?” Echo asks softly. 

Fives slowly kneels down to one knee and Echo’s eyes widen. At first, he worries that something is wrong, that he's hurt, but then the fading sunlight glints off of something shiny, and Fives holds out his hand. Echo gasps.

The ring seems so small, to represent something so monumental, but it's a gorgeous color that reminds Fives’ of Echo’s golden eyes, and Fives can't contain his smile.

“Echo, I confessed my feelings to you a year ago. To me, it feels like ages, when you pulled me into your arms and told me you returned my feelings. After that, I didn’t want to lose what we have. It is special to me and we are soldiers. Anything could happen and I would rather not face the regret of not having asked you _the_ most important question.” Fives’ ends it on a breathy chuckle. 

Echo’s eyes sting.

“I want to spend every day knowing you wear a ring I gave to you; to symbolize our love for one another and our eternal bond.” Fives looks up at Echo’s face and takes in his facial expression and body language. Echo’s hand is curled against his chest, right over his heart. 

So, Fives quickly says, “It’s okay if I am going too fast for you and you don’t want to do this now— I am totally fine with that. I just really wanted to do this now and—” Echo steps closer with a wet smile on his face and tears in his eyes. 

“Fives, oh baby, yes. I accept.”

Fives blinks. “Uhhh, but I didn’t even…” Fives chuckles nervously. 

Echo shakes his head fondly. 

“You don’t have to. I was going to say yes anyway. Yes, Fives, I will marry you and forever be yours.” Echo laughs breathlessly as Fives shoots up to his feet and grabs his hands.

“Really?!” 

“Yes!” Echo chuckles at the flush on Fives’ face. 

“Oh force! Echo, you just made me the luckiest and happiest man alive! Force, thank you. Thank you.” Fives holds him close against his chest and cries softly. Echo trembles. 

“Aww, why are you crying?” Echo giggles. Fives sniffs. 

“Because I am so damn happy. Look at what you did to me.” Fives wipes his tears away and fails. Then he whispers, “I love you, _cyar’ika_.”

Echo taps their foreheads together. “And I love you, darling.” Fives flicks his eyes down to the ring and slips it onto Echo’s ring finger before he stares into Echo’s eyes again. 

The emotional connection and spiritual ties between the two are so strong and well-built that they yank each other into another kiss. This time it’s fervent and deep. Fives wraps his arms around Echo’s waist and pulls him close. Echo tilts his head and brings his arms up to drape around Fives' neck; and pulls him closer to deepen the kiss. 

The golden ring sits nestled close against his skin, an object that intertwines their confessions, their experiences, every heated moment spent together, and all of that sits within this ring. It symbolizes their love.

In Fives’ opinion, it looks _damn_ fine on Echo’s finger. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Please leave a comment and subscribe/bookmark so then you are alerted when I post my next prompt. My fourth-day prompt should hopefully come out this weekend!
> 
> So, please keep your eyes open for it! Also, this chapter I couldn't implement the flower in, but the flower is an **Aster**. This flower symbolizes love and talisman of love.
> 
> Mando'a Translation:
> 
> Cyare = beloved/loved/popular
> 
> Cyar'ika = Sweetheart/darling


End file.
